Kiss Him, Not Me OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Kae has a few suitors after her, so they go to the one other person they know can help them win her over, Their other girl friends. All are OCs. Who's story will be first?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone loves these boys from this anime! Who is our favorite? Come read these OCs and how they get along with these boys to earn points for Kae's heart.**

**Cara- Cara is a soccer player champ, and is the beauty queen of the school, next to Kae of course. She lost her mother after her father drove her away with his personality change, and is ignored by her father and younger brother most the time. Anytime, she asks her brother anything, he doesn't say a word to her except, "You aren't my sister, I have NO sister." and her father treats her as if she's a maid then a daughter. She eventually, meets Nozomu Nanashima and lives with him and his sister.**

**Evelyn/Eve- She is a loved and tough Basketball player in the school and hates Yūsuke Igarashi. For all her life, she's been in the same classes as him and has been accused of being over-weight and fat by him over the many years which built up her hate. Now, she's a full basketball player and rubs it in all the boys faces. She doesn't mind any of the girls, especially Kae, due to knowing how she feels. But the only one of the guys she can't stand it Yusuke. Her mother later reveals she was born due to her mother being raped, and she couldn't afford the abortion, nor did she want to, and lead to her mother living out of home for the rest of her life.**

**Erin- She is a volleyball player for the school's summer sports team, and is friends with Kae's brother. She's super smart, but doesn't move forward because she wants to be around people her age, but does take a few college classes later. She get's along with Kae and the others like butter, and helps Hayato Shinomiya with being himself and not trying to be another person. She does suffer from depression and nearly drowns herself in the ocean, due to her parents death, and having to live with her grandparents.**

**Kari- She isn't a high schooler, but she is close friends with Kae and Asuma. Even if she doesn't hang out with the others of the group she does love her two friends and invites them to her baseball games when she's playing or has tickets to a real big ****diamond**** game.**


	2. Asuma & Kari

**To be honest, Asuma, is the perfect guy, for Kae. No offence to the others, but he's liked her before she was...****beautified**** or skinny or whatever you want to call it. **

**Hope you like the short story.**

Kari was heading off from her home, to her game.

Meeting up with Asuma, she was going to be late.

"Man! I already heard from Kae that she wouldn't be going. I can't be late to the game with Asuma." Kari said to herself.

She soon made it to the mall where she was meeting Asuma.

"Hey Kari."

"Asuma. I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Your fine. Let's head inside." He said. Taking Kari's hand, they headed into the stadium by the mall, and took their seats to watch the game.

"I love Baseball." Kari said.

"Yes you do. You planning on going pro?" Asuma asked.

"I...might. Kae and I talked about it. And my parents. But..." Kari didn't know how to tell this.

"What's wrong?" Asuma asks.

"Well, I would miss my two best friends SO much." She said. "And second, I...would have to go, to America, to learn and play. For a while." She said.

Asuma didn't say anything.

"Me, leaving my home, and friends. I don't know, if...if I can do that. Not to you and Kae." Kari said.

Asuma smiles. "Kari, playing baseball is your dream. If it's what yo want the most, you should do it. Kae and I will be just fine." Asuma said.

Kari couldn't help but frown.

How she met them, Kae was still the same girl she was, just..not so skinny. And Asuma, was shorter.

The three of them, were in the park one day.

A car came so fast, it would have hit her.

Asuma and Kae, both reached for her, pulling her out of the way.

Her parents thanked them, and sent the stupid teen that was driving with NO licence, to jail.

"Thank you for saving our little girl." Her parents told Asuma and Kae.

"Anything."

"No problem."

Kari didn't say anything.

When her parents left, that's when it started.

"I'm Kae. Nice to meet you, Kari." She said.

Kari smiled. Someone was talking to her. She was very shy and not so social.

Not getting too close to people.

"And I'm Asuma."

"Kari. It's...thank you for saving me. I should have payed attention."

"That's okay. We can be friends now." Kae said.

And that's how it all began.

"I know playing baseball is my dream. But, I still want to see my two closest friends finally get together." Kari says.

Asuma looked shocked hearing what she said.

"You think, I don't know of Kae's transformation, and you along with three other guys now have a crush on her? Please. I have eyes. Just because I don't hang out with the other's doesn't mean I don't know what goes on. Besides, you've known and liked Kae. And I want to help support you. I am both of yall's friend." Kari said.

"I think, I'll let her decide, if she wants to date me or any of the other guys." Asuma said.

Kari scoffed. "Someone like Kae? No way would you let her get away from you that easily. That's how my dad got my mom. By fighting. That's what you should be doing too." Kari said.

Asuma sighed.

"Look. I don't know, what Kae sees, in you guys. Or even if it's any likeness at all. But she does care for all of you. And if you fight for her, she might just be yours." Kari said.

She loved her friends. And will be happy for them, even if it hurt.

"Thanks Kari. You will be just fine in America." Asuma said.

"Please. I'm not going till after high school. I still have five more years. And when things go down, I'll be there to congratulate, or to dry up tears and start yelling up a storm. Cause, I'm rooting for you Asuma. If Kae picks one of the others, I'll be happy for her, but I'll be mad at her for a full day for not picking you. Your the best, Asuma." Kari said hugging him.

"Thanks Kari. I'm glad I have someone on my side. And someone I can count on." Asuma smiled.


	3. Nozomu x Cara (He's my Charming)

Midnight Cookies!

The movie was a long thriller and normally, Nozomu Nanashima, doesn't let his younger sister see those movies.

But with Cara in their house, he made an exception.

"Ah! That scared me." Kirari shouted.

"Sorry. If it's too much, you can go to bed and I'll buy the newest Puri Puri Moon manga for you." Cara said.

"No! I'm fine. Just caught off guard." Kirari said.

Nozomu chuckled. "Are you sure? I can take you out for ice cream after school." He offered.

"You still owe me from the LAST time you had me watch a movie." She said.

Cara laughed. "Your choice of a movie isn't the best. That action comedy was terrible and old. No CGI features at all." She stated.

"I know! But you can never go wrong with the classics!" Nozomu said.

"Then I'll try and buy the Disney classics then. At least those are kid friendly." Cara laughed.

Cara is half American but she doesn't talk English very well. She is failing that class.

"Whatever." Nozomu sighed.

Cara looked at the clock and realized what time it was. "It's that late?!" She stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Nozomu asked.

"I'm making...my special dessert." Cara grinned.

"What special dessert?" Kirari asked.

Cara got a pan and ran to grab some things from the guest room, or her room in other words.

Her father and brother have been treating her so bad it's like she isn't even their daughter and sister. She is living a nightmare.

Nozomu convinced his parents about her situation and they allowed her to stay till she got through high school.

She has a job planned thanks to a friend of her mothers, so she'll be going to college soon enough.

"What in the world are you making?" Nozomu asked getting up and seeing what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Midnight Cookies!" She claimed. her super happy smile brightens the room up like the sun.

"What are those?" Kirari asked.

"Well, I bake some normal chocolate chip cookies, I have blue and purple icing, and I have white sugar sprinkles. It makes it look like it's midnight, and the white is the stars in the sky." Cara explains.

"Do you really want to go and be...a study of stars?" Nozomu asked.

"You mean Astronomy? Yes! It's what my mother did before she married my father. If I become like her, maybe I'll see her again one day."

Her mother wasn't dead. She just up and left. Cara wished hard that her mother had taken her with her, but she was just...nowhere to be found.

"That's cool! The cookies will look like the night sky. It's so pretty just thinking about it." Kirari said.

"It's even better, if you eat them at midnight outside while looking up at the stars. My mother use to take me to her room where she kept her telescope, and she would show me Venus up in the sky. The planet of bright light and named after a god of beauty."

Nozomu smiled seeing Cara all happy and smiling. And she's sharing stories with his sister about her mom. Normally she doesn't talk about her mom at all, but here, she's able to open up and talk about her like she is an angel in her life.

"You know, I heard that the way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach." Kirari said.

"That is true for some people. But it depends if the woman can cook." Cara said. "My mother never cooked a day in her life. She had to learn from my grandmother in order to impress my dad...at the time. But he didn't mind the normal easy things. My mom couldn't handle any fancy things. And it came in handy after she had me."

"Really? Then, how could a man get to a woman's heart?" She asked.

Cara looked puzzled then up at Nozomu. "Ah. You mean, how does your big handsome bad boy brother win the heart of beautiful Kea? I don't know. Unless he'll have to endure being shipped with other men." Cara laughed.

"That's not funny! She's...it's crazy! Why would I-"

"Hey, she thinks your a pretty boy. So your personality works with her in someway." Cara pointed out.

"Bad boy? My brother isn't that at all." Kirari said pouting and crossing her arms.

"I'm not saying that. But in school, that's his...reputation. It's how he's super cool and popular in school. He's getting people's attention by acting like he's a bad boy." Cara explained. "Unless they really know him, like me, Kea, and the other guys do know him, he's a sweet kind hearted, and loves his little sister enough to watch Puri Puri Moon and do the theme song dance with her. He's that kind of a guy." Cara said smiling.

Nozomu smiled, He did act that way, but since seeing Kea in a new light, and meeting Cara, his whole life has been turned upside down.

The oven dinged and the cookies were done. "Alright. Which color do you want? Blue or Purple? I'm going for purple." Cara said.

"I want blue!" Kirari said. "What about mom and dad?"

"I'll save them some. They won't want any with icing and sprinkles, so I'll save some normal ones for them." Cara said.

"Thanks. This is great." Nozomu said with a smile.

Cara smiled back, having her own sparkle in her eyes.

They ate the "Midnight Cookies" while finishing the movie. Kirari was getting tired so they might not finish the movie tonight.

As she fell asleep, Nozomu picked her up and carried her to her room while Cara, stopped the movie and cleaned up the kitchen, leaving some leftover cookies for the parents.

Cara took her things back to her room and Nozomu knocked on her door. "What sup?" She asked.

"Thank you, for making those cookies." He said. "My sister, she really likes you and how you stay here. She's going to miss you when you leave for college."

Cara frowned. "I know. I've gotten so use to being here now, I keep wondering if I...should change my plans. But, I want to follow in my mom's footsteps. Maybe do baking on the side or have it as a backup." Cara said.

Nozomu laughed.

"She's lucky to have a brother like you. Loving and kind. Wants to know what she's into and all. Even helps with homework if...she asks. All my brother did was...well, he hates me and wishes me dead." Cara was sad. She missed the old days. She wished her father and brother weren't like this.

"He just, treats me like I don't exist."

"Your brother in young for an idiot. And your dad...I don't know what his deal is, but it's his own fault that your mom left him. Don't go blame yourself for any of it." Nozomu said.

"I know. But I just...I wish I could have done more or something at all to have helped them." Cara said.

Nozomu stepped in and hugged her. "You just being you, is all they need. It's them that has the problem. You could do nothing more or nothing less. You've done everything you could. And now," He pulled away from her to see her face. "You live here. My sister adores you. My parents like having you here. I'm glad I get to have an extra hand in...helping me get...with Kea." He said while turning bright red.

Cara smiled. "Yes. I know. A girl turned ugly and fat, suddenly is the most beautiful goddess in all the plants. That came as a shock to everyone. Not just you." Cara reminded him.

When Cara first realized it was Kea, she was overly joyed and shocked to a point she didn't know who the person really was. But what hurt, was that she was more popular with the guys. But, not like she would care about any of them. She had her own problems at the time. Now, she is super friends with Kea and Nozomu and everyone else. She's got more friends then she could ever imagine.

"Is there something else you need? If your thinking you could use my cookies to smooth and win a date with Kea-"

"NO! No way! That's your thing. But...maybe you could help me make something up of my own I could share with her?" He asked.

Cara was puzzled. How would she help him in this situation? "If I help you make something then...it's not going to be something special. It'll look like it's about you and me, not...something you should or could share with another girl you like. For me, it's about my mom. You need to do like something from your past. Like your sister. Puri Puri Moon is something you two bond over."

"But Kea already knows about...that. And so does everyone else."

"Then something about your mom or dad. Or grandparents or aunt, uncle, even a cousin. Or a long lost friend." Cara suggested.

"Well, I don't have any of that."

"It doesn't have to be about food. It could be about a sport or a tv show, or even a movie. Something you two can talk about that's privet to you, that you are willing to share with her and ONLY her." Cara said.

Nozomu thought about something that would work, but nothing came to mind at all.

Cara sighed. "Well, it's late. We can discuss this in the morning on our way to school." She said.

Nozomu nodded and left her room.

Cara breathed deep as he closed the door. She crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

Nozomu laid in his bed but couldn't sleep. He thought about what he could tell Kea about that was secret and he trusted her with it?

But then again, after what he had done to her when he was sick, would she really fall for him in the first place?

Morning came and Kirari was already out the door with Cara.

"Here you go." His mom said holding out his lunch as he grabbed it and ran.

Cara waved by to Kirari as she headed into her school and Nozomu caught up to her as they headed to their school.

Kae was running into the building when they spotted her.

"Hey Kae!" Cara called to her.

"Hey you two. Come on, class is starting!" She said. The three raced to their classes and made it in time.

Everyone was talking and laughing as class had ended and the next one was going to start.

"Look there she is."

"That's her?"

"Wow, not what you'd expect."

"I bet she's been with too many guys for her own good."

"Sure, and now she's got Nanashira to herself."

Cara knew who most the girls were talking about. Since she moved in with Nozomu, they've been talking about her becoming the...bad girl, as he is the bad boy in the school.

She explained this to Kirari, but how was she going to explain to girls she didn't know at all, that this was only temporary?

Not like they'd listen anyways. Too full of pride and beauty products in their heads.

"Cara! Come on! We have class!" Kae called.

"Coming."

"And she's friends with the ex-fat and ugly girl. How in the world did she get that way in a week?! And on top, she has the four popular guys going after her and they even agreed she was-"

"If I hear you say those words one more time, you'll find out if I am a BAD GIRL." Cara said turning to the group of girls who wouldn't shut up.

They looked afraid of Cara, not like she cared but she saw they would be quiet and she headed to her next class.

It was boring as usual, but it wasn't till...

"WHERE IS HE?! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE DID WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Cara heard her father screaming outside. Everyone got up and looked out the window. Cara sighed as she ran out of the room and made her way down.

"Sir. You need to calm down."

"Where is my daughter?!"

"Your daughter?" Cara stepped out and asked her father the question that no one would expect.

Kae and the others made their way down where she was.

"Cara! Your safe. You've been gone for too long. Come on home! Now!"

"I'm in school."

"You don't need a useless education!" He snapped.

"Of course I do. How else am I to get a job, go to college-"

"Your never going!" He marched up to her and hit her hard she went flying across the yard.

The teachers held her father back and called the police. Nozomu was last down and saw Kae was over helping Cara up to her feet.

"I've never been your daughter. I've never had a family. I don't exist." She said looking right in her father's eyes.

He stood there stunned. He heard her clearly as she said it to his face, and as the police arrived, he collapsed.

He was rushed to the hospital and Cara gave them her number as well as some other members of the family that they could call. Explaining she had a younger brother, they said they'd take care of it.

She was later questioned about her situation and told them the truth.

Nozomu's parents even came down and explained that they let her stay with them, hearing of her troubles with her father and brother.

The only problem was that her mother had just up and vanished.

She wasn't dead, or if she is, her body is nowhere to be found or reported.

The police dealt with a few other family members and had the father, with a clear mind, explain he's been in such pain with the disappearance of his wife.

But the truth, he changed right before her eyes, and he drove her away.

The son was just rotten as he assaulted many officers. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He yelled at Cara before she left the station with Kirari and Nozomu with their parents.

Kae took her out for ice cream and movie to get her mind off it, but Cara knew, they were her blood. She couldn't leave them alone. They are family.

'You haven't made any midnight cookies in awhile." Nozomu said knocking on her bedroom door.

"Ah. I need to by more stuff to make them." She said.

"I'm sure you have enough. Is this about your father and brother?" He asked. "Or what all the other students are saying?"

"What? About being...a bad girl because I live with you now, no." It was a small part of it yes. But that was the last thing on her mind. Right?

"Cara." He sat on the floor next to her as she tried to hide her face, feeling tears welling up.

"Talk to me. We are...living together. You've heard all my problems. Let me hear yours for once. Trust me."

"I do." She said with a cracked voice. "But if I do, i won't hold back anymore, and I don't want to burden you all anymore then I have already. I want to be strong for my mother. Wherever she may be." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

No moon shine that night. It was all dark. Cara felt more alone in that moment. Even with Nozomu hugging her, she felt nothing.

"You don't have to hold it all in. Your like...my sister now..." Cara felt pain in her heart after hearing that.

"Ah! Screw this!" Nozomu screamed and stood up. "I'll make the cookies for you. I've watched you make them, I'll handle this."

He took all her things and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait! Nozomu! Hold on one minute!" Cara went after him.

"Nozomu! Hold on-" As she got him to turn around, they were too close to each other.

He was holding onto her arms however, not like he was going to kiss her. "I'm here for you. Please, lean on me if you need to. I want to be there for you whenever you need me." He said.

Cara felt her face heat up and stepped back from him. "If I do that, I will be...oh I already am! I'm conflicted on helping you with Kae!" She said to him.

He left her go out of surprise she admitted to it. "Yes, I'm starting to like you too much. This is why I can't get too attached to you or here. i like you, but any longer and I might never leave you either. This is why I'm not letting you in. Or else, I won't let you go. Go to Kae. Do you understand? I'm her friend too, so I can't be choosing for myself when I already promised to help you." She said everything to his face and he was getting even more shocked with every word and taking steps back with everything she's saying.

"I'll take these." She took her stuff back and headed back to her room. "I'm sorry. But Nozomu, if I let you in, if I open up to you, I won't be able to watch you marry Kae, or be friends with either of you. I have to keep this all in. I'm sorry." She said and closed her bedroom door.

Nozomu went to his own room and couldn't sleep. What had he done to her? He pushed her, and now, he's stuck in the middle. Kae, and Cara.

The End


End file.
